Better
by HopelessRomantic235
Summary: Sasuke is gone. Naruto and Sakura had suddenly grown up without him knowing. So many regrets...Kakashi would be better, for them. Team 7; One-shot.


**A/N:**

**Enjoy :)  
**

_**

* * *

Better**_

* * *

Kakashi was no longer a very young man. He had lived his life, he was a successful Jounin, a highly respected figure of Konoha, and he had done some great things. Kakashi knew his strengths, he wasn't cocky in knowing that he was a powerful shinobi and a well oriented one at that. He prided himself in being good at what he did; in being cold and calculating enough to kill, at having the charisma to lead and just the right amount of compassion to relate to others.

But, buried deeply behind that pride, the searing love he felt for his village, country, and comrades, there was guilt.

Kakashi has also failed at a number of things. One of which was teaching his own team, being unable to give them what they deserved, Kakashi knew he wouldn't be a good teacher, he had too high of standards for others, including himself. Kakashi knew he could never be like the shinobi he is surrounded by everyday.

Kakashi's failures reflected in his eyes everyday as he listened to Naruto talk of his dreams for this corrupted world, a dream of being Hokage, finally being heard, known, wanted. And Sakura, the sweet little girl of Team 7 who no one expected much of, including himself. Now, she is a woman, and a scary one at that, now, people talk of her being the most powerful kunoichi since Tsunade herself, Kakashi finds shame in this. He should have been the reason for her success, it was his job, after all, Sakura had blossomed into something wonderful under someone else's guidance. However, Kakashi's biggest failure, lies just at the end of the line, where Sai walks instead of Sasuke.

When he had been his teacher, Naruto could barley focus on anything for only a few moments, team work was a foreign concept to him, having to have done everything on his own. When he had been her teacher, Sakura was cowardly, following others, fleeing to the sidelines to let Naruto and Sasuke protect her. When he had been _his_ teacher, Kakashi had failed to see what really lied beneath the surface of Sasuke Uchiha, hadn't looked underneath the underneath; Kakashi had not seen what Sasuke was about to do, what he was about to leave behind.

So, as he watched what remained of his team, his family, Kakashi promised to be better.

"Kakashi," he flinched slightly as Sakura put a hand on his shoulder, the lack of 'sensei' hurting more than he thought it would. "Kakashi, we're going to go eat now, aren't you coming?"

He nodded, smiling and crinkling his eye shut so she wouldn't suspect anything different. "Of course, Sakura." He stood, a suspicious look still held in Sakura's eyes, but, on the outside she was smiling as well, looping her arm through his own and towing him towards Naruto.

"Okay, we're all ready to go."

"Alright, Ramen time!" Naruto shouted, punching a fist into the air.

"You know, Naruto, I really do think that your obsession over this food is highly unhealthy." Sai said, his voice falling on deaf ears as Naruto trotted ahead.

How much of their lives had Kakashi missed? It seemed like only yesterday, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were arguing amongst themselves, getting in trouble, following his every word, well, to a point, that is. He realized now that Naruto had been gone for nearly two and a half years, during that time Sakura shut herself into training, working vigorous hours, hardly seeing the light of day. And where had he been?

"Kakashi, are you alright?" she asked, releasing her hold on his arm to stand in front of him, hands on her hips, wearing nothing but black chest bindings and her black under-shorts, a tattered red vest hung in her hand. "You seem kind of…off lately. Are your eyes bothering you again? When was the last time I checked them?" Kakashi smiled, this time for real, and reached over to pat her head.

Huh, he wondered how long ago he stopped having to reach so low.

"I'm fine, Sakura." He assured, walking beside her again, deciding to play the part. "But yes, my eyes have been bothering me slightly, I have really been meaning to ask you but-"

"Oh, save it Kakashi," She smiled playfully, crossing her arms her shoulder brushing against his. "Come by the hospital tomorrow afternoon, that is, if you don't get stopped by an old-lady again."

Kakashi chuckled. "I do use that one a lot, don't I?" Sakura laughed along with him. Suddenly she stopped, an irritated sigh escaping her lips as his own eyes fell upon Naruto and Sai wrestling in the streets. Or, more accurately, Naruto trying to strangle Sai.

Idiots.

"Ugh, will you two stop it!" She ran over shouting at Naruto and pulling him off Sai's stomach, hitting him in the head. Kakashi looked on at them, smiling slightly.

Kakashi knew, though, that if he had just been the least bit better, Sasuke would still be standing there instead of Sai.

He heard Sakura's chiming laugh again and looked up, she was walking over with the two boys on either side of her. "Okay, Kakashi, we can go now, I'll just have to sit between these two." Kakashi smiled despite himself, his mood suddenly brightened.

Sasuke might be gone, but Sakura and Naruto weren't.

He would be better.

For them.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, this sort of just...Happened, really I didn't plan it, another Team 7 One-sot :) I'm very happy with this :)**

**Anywho, be expecting one or two more one-shots in the near future, I am currently trying desperately to get back some of those amazing plot-bunnies for my current priority "The Tigress" But, Winter Break is here so we'll see how that pans out.**

**_REVIEW IS YOU LIKED IT! AND REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T!_**

**BTW, if I don't get out my Christmas one-shot in time:**

**_ Happy holidays to all of you!_**

**_~CB235  
_**


End file.
